Ono Gamma
|homeworld = |height = 206 |weight = 128 |firstepisode = Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! |lastepisode = Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! |numberofepisodes = 1 (Ghost) |cast =Takuya Kirimoto }} The is a Gamma which achieved evolution through an . Profile *Object infusion: *Summoner/Master: Chikara Saionji *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Ghost Robin Damashii's Omega Strike History Ono Gamma was created by Chikara Saionji with the cooperation of journalist Mari Shirase, whom was distraught by the corrupted and desires to become the modern day Robin Hood. He first assist Mari to rob a mansion and steals some valuable possessions to be given to the poor. His main job is simply turn invisible and made it as if she is an . The next day, the two were assigned by Saionji to steal Robin Hood's bow and arrow from the Kuratani household. While Mari successfully steals the bow and arrow, Ono was forced to fight against Kamen Rider Ghost before escaping. While the two had captured Onari, whom was tailing them before, Ono tried to finish him before Takeru interfered and saved him. Ono then manipulated Mari into the point of insanity as she is about to unseal the spirit of Robin Hood Ghost until Takeru comforted her, saving her from Ono's manipulations and tells her to use her job as a journalist to become like Robin Hood instead. This brings forth the spirit naturally, allowing Takeru/Ghost to capture it without killing Mari. In frustration, Ono attacked Ghost to reclaim Robin before he was defeated by Omega Strike thanks to Onari's help, whom manages to spot the weakness of his shield. Forms , and merged with a Tomahawk, provided by the Mysterious Man's hand. This Eyecon is later seen when Kamen Rider Ghost Robin Damashii used his finisher to defeat Ono, falling to the ground from the death of Ono's Primal Body, along with the Tomahawk that formed from the Gamma's jettisoned Parka Ghost, where it ultimately explodes. - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Gamma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Gamma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Gamma is destroyed. - Empowered= Through bonding with a tomahawk, the originally generic Gamma evolved into the known as Ono. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Eyecon/Parka Infusion :Empowered Gamma can infuse themselves with any objects, more specifically Eyecons/Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ;Energy Shield :Ono Gamma is able to create an energy shield to protect himself. However, he has to open the shield up to throw his axes, leaving him vulnerable. ;Tomahawk Generation :Ono Gamma can generate endless supply of tomahawks as throwing projectiles. These are also explosives when hitting the opponent. ::Arsenal ;Tomahawk :The Gamma's main weapon, which appears to based on the object it infused to. He can throw it to attack the others and even throw gigantic versions. }} Ono Eyecon The Ono Gamma is preserved following his death in a specially created Gamma Eyecon which allows the Gamma Superior such as Igor to assume his Parka Ghost by channeling its power, in a sense becoming the reincarnation of the Ono Gamma. Ono Eyecon.png|Ono Eyecon KRGh-Gamma Superior Ono.png|Gamma Superior Ono Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ono Gamma's suit actor is . Notes *Ono Gamma's fight with Ghost Robin Damashii was pertinent, as both of their historical figure motives are robbers whom performed charity to the poor. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 3: Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Weapon Monsters Category:Villains